


His Angel

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: X-menCharacter: Kurt Wagner/nightcrawlerRelationship: Kurt/readerRequest: Do you write for xmen nightcrawler? Can you write something angsty for him?





	His Angel

Fandom: X-men   
Character: Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler   
Relationship: Kurt/reader   
Request: Do you write for xmen nightcrawler? Can you write something angsty for him?   
You walked into the living room with your book under your arm and two cups of tea in your hands. You had gone to refilled the cups for you and Kurt. Ever since Raven had brought him here, the two of you were inseparable. He felt safe with you because your mutant was visible. When in moon light, your skin sparked like diamonds, your eyes and hair changed colours but your main mutation was your ability to control the element. You were best friends with Jean and she was the first to accept you but Kurt was different. He didn’t just accept you, he understood you. The two of you would sneak out at night, sometimes going for walks and sometimes going onto the roof to talk but tonight there was a storm, so you both were sitting in the living room reading.   
You scanned the room but before you could find the person you were looking for, he popped up in front of you.   
unfortunately, his sudden appearance started you, making you jump and the hot liquid spilled over the brim and onto your hands. The heat burned your skin, making you cry out in pain and tears slipping out of the corner of your eyes.   
Before you knew what was happening, the cups were out of your hands and you were in the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters. Kurt appeared before you, a wet towel in his hands and he covered your hands with it. The feeling of the coldness made you jump slightly but then it became soothing.   
“I’m zorry, I waz going to help you.” Kurt mumbled, a hint of pain and embarrassment in his voice.   
“Its fine, Kurt. It was an accident. I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” You said as you smiled reassuringly at him.   
He retuned your with a sad smile as you removed the towel from your hands. It was starting to heat up plus you knew it looked worse than it was. Both of you took a lot of milk in your teas which had cooled the teas down.   
The skin on your hands was red but that was it.   
“see.” You said, raising your hands to show Kurt. “Nothing wrong.” You felt something wrap around your ankle and lower leg and instantly knew it was his tail. Kurt had a habit of doing that. His tail always found you. The first time his tail had wrapped around your arms, he had be extremely embarrassed and thought you would cringe away. But you smiled at him and said it was okay. It was nice, almost like a sign of reassurance to you that he was there.   
“Im zorry.” Kurt muttered, his hands coming up to cup your hands, his thumbs swiping over the red area. You twisted your hands round to grab his, pulling him closer.   
“Kurt Wagner. Listen to me. Im fine. You have nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I could never be mad at you.” You could help but giggle at the puppy dog look in his beautiful eyes.   
“Es tut mir Leid“ Kurt mumbled, looking away from you.  
“You better not have apologised in German.” You said as you made a mock serious face. That seemed to make him smile inspire of himself.   
“macht es Sie ärgern, wenn ich Deutsch sprechen? (does it annoy you when i speak german)?” His natural tongue sounded like music to your ears. You loved Kurts accent but you loved it more when he spoke in his first language.   
“Kurt, as much as I love listening to you speak German, I don’t understand.” You said, pouting a little much to his delight.   
A thought sparked in Kurts mind as he looked at your confused face.   
“Sie verstehen nicht, wenn ich dich schön nennen.( you dont understand when i call you beautiful)“  
Kurt said, his eyes glinding down your face to your lips, making you subconsiously lick your lips.   
“you know I don’t understand.” You said, shaking your head a little.   
Kurt took a delicate step forward between your knees, making your hold your breath. In the dim light of the kitchen, he was so handsome. 

“Wie kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich dich liebe?(How can i tell you that i love you?)“ Kurts cheeks heated up as he spoke, making you only more desprate to know what he was saying. You let go of his hands to run your up his forearm and up his arm to rest on his shoulders. You were a little startled when his hands found your waist and pulled up closer to his body. Now, you were pressed up agaisnt his body with his arms wrapped around you.   
“Kurt.” You whispered, your eyes trained on his lips. You could see his sharp white teeth behind those lips that had whispered sweet things to you.   
“meine Geliebte.(My love)“ Kurt mumbled before his lips were on yours.   
You melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and trailing your hands into his soft hair. It felt so right to have him like this. It didnt feel strange or awkward like most first kisses. It was filled with a passion which supassed the inexperiance of both of you. You felt him deeped the kiss, making you moan slightly as your legs wrapped around his torso, his tail still around your leg.   
Just as the kiss began to get hotter, he was gone.   
You fell forward off the table but just managed to catch yourself. Looking around, the dreaded realsisation dawned on you that he had vanished during the kiss.   
You leaned back against the counter you had just been perched on with Kurt kiss you. And now you were on your own.   
Nothing could compare to the drastic change in your emotions as you went from feeling loved and ecstatic to lonely and heart broken. Tears clouded your vision as you sighed and left the kitchen to go to your room.   
\------------time skip--------------------  
it had been 2 week since Kurt had kissed you and you had barley saw him since that night. When you did walk into a room he was in, he would vanish in a puff of black smoke. Whenever he did that, you couldn’t control your emotions and would run out of the room in floods of tears.   
Everyone knew something was up. You and Kurt were normally inseparable but they saw the sadness in both your eyes.   
Jean was growing increasingly worried about you but knew nothing she could do could help and that was what she told everyone. You and Kurt needed to sort whatever it was between the two of you. But how could you do that when he wouldn’t even stay in the same room as you.   
It was late at night and sleep was avoiding you like he was. So you went down stairs. In the medication cupboard, there was sleep tablets that you had asked Hank to buy you, which he was reluctant on doing but then he saw the dark circles under your eyes and paleness of your skin and agreed.   
You walked into the kitchen and pulled the medication out of the packaging and took it with a drink of water. You knew it wouldn’t kick in for another hour or so, so you decided to go into the living room and read the book that you had left sitting on the fireplace.   
You walked in and instantly regretted it. Sitting in front of the fire with his head buried in his hands was Kurt. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him.   
After everything that had happened, after he left you, avoided you, why did you still love him?   
Sucking in a deep breath, you walked across the room and passed Kurt, who jumped when he saw you, and retrieved your book off the mantelpiece. You turned around and bumped straight into Kurt who must have stood up and came behind you.   
His arm caught you from falling but you were quick to try and scramble out of his grasp but he just held you tighter.   
“Dont you normally leave when I enter a room?” You hissed, turning your head away from him and letting your hair cover your face.   
“[y/n], pleaze.” Kurt whispered, trying to calm you down but you were too angry and upset. Despite your hair, he could see the tears forming again and them running down your cheek.   
“don’t cry.” He begged, resting his forehead on your shoulder because he couldn’t stand to see your tears.   
“Get off me, Wagner.” You growled, making him flinch at you using his last name. He was so used to hearing his name roll of your tongue.   
When he didn’t move, you pushed yourself away and fell out of his arms. You quickly turned your back to him and started to walk out of the room with your head held high despite the tears in your eyes.   
“You said you would never be mad at me!” Kurt called desperately after you.   
“I also said I thought you would never hurt me!” You called over your shoulder. “But I was wrong, I was wrong about you, Wagner. You’re just like everyone else out there!” You turned on your heel and pointed to the window with tears in your eyes. He instantly knew you were referring to the normal people, the ones who weren’t mutants. The ones who had abused and neglected you before you came to this sanctuary.   
Your words seemed to break Kurt and you saw his fill with a deep hurt you had never seen before. He looked down, unable to hold eye contract with you as guilt now filled his features.   
“Im sorry I kissed you.” He mumbled, the true nature of what he had done to you now seeping in. he looked away from you, lost and alone. Like you were. It was true, you couldn’t be mad at him. Well, you could, but not screaming at him.   
“Its not that.” You shook your head, stepping as far away from him as you could right now without leaving the room. “I wanted you to. I really did. But then you left. You kissed me and left in the blink of an eye. You took what you wanted from me and left me, ignored me.” You shook your head, your hands coming up to cover your face from him.   
“Don’t cry.” Kurt begged and in a poof of black smoke, he was in front of you, his arms wrapping about you. “Please, I cant stand it.”   
You heard his voice break as he spoke, holding you tightly.   
“I don’t understand.” You sobbed. “I don’t get it.”   
“I didnt want to see hate or anger in your eyes. Not for me. I thought if I left, I wouldn’t have to pull away from such a perfect moment to see your perception of me change.” He confessed in your ear, stuttering over his words only slightly.   
“What?” You breathed.   
“I-i-I love you.” He spoke in a clear but quiet voice, the words making you freeze.   
“Why-why did you leave then?” You ask, not pulling away from him. It felt a lot easier to speak to each other like this without having to look in the others eyes.   
“I never thought you could love me.” He whimpered a little as he spoke, his whole body seeming to slouch as he admitted his worse fears to you.   
“You’re wrong.” You state, pulling back a little to look at him. “Ive loved you since we first met.”   
Kurt stared at you for a moment, unable to believe what he had heard, almost doubting his English skills.   
“I-I-“ Kurt started to say but trailed off, unable to put into words his guilt and love for you.   
“I just, I just don’t know if anything can happen between us now.” You frowned, looking away from him, pulling back from his grasp. His arms fell away to his side as Kurt stood there, stunned.   
“Why?” He said, panic in his voice.   
“How do I know you wont just vanish like you did?” You ask and you were just meaning about the kiss. What if things got hard between the two of you, or you were in a fight, would he vanish when it was convenient for him. What if things got serious and you had a child, would he vanish like so many mutants parents did.   
a million scenarios rushed through your mind of important moments that Kurt could just leave you stranded in. But then a pair of hands took your and Kurt held then to his chest as he stepped forward.   
“Im sorry for that night. But I’d never leave you again. I love you, I really do. I just want to make you happy.” He spoke such sweet words, his accent making them sound just that little bit sweeter.   
“Do you promise?” you asked, stepping closer to him. The two of you were chest to chest, your hands dropped down so you could be closer. His lips only a few inches from your own.   
“With all my heart.” He breathed, his eyes darting to your lips.   
as if unable to control himself any more, he leaned down and kissed you.   
You felt that same spark you had felt the first time you had kissed. It was exciting, pleasurable beyond imagination, sweet and needed.   
You felt yourself melting into the kiss, but managed to stop yourself before you lost it all like before. You kept you wit about you.   
If he stayed like he promised, you could move past this, start a fresh.   
after a moment, you pulled back, needing to breath. Taking a moment before opening your eyes, you saw Kurts pleading eyes stating down at you.   
“Waz, waz, it good?” He asked, seeming a little on edge about his kissing skill.   
“Yeah, yeah it was amazing.” You smiled softly, seeing Kurt grin widely at you, his white teeth shining a little brighter than normal.   
“Can we do it again?” He asked, this time more eager.   
“As many times as you want.” You giggled at his eagerness. “Although, ive taken sleeping tablets so they might kick in soon.”   
“Oh.” He seemed a little disheartened by this but no less happy. “Do, do you want me to take you back to your room?” He asked, looking up to the ceiling. An idea popped into your head.   
“Yes please.” You smile and in a poof, you guys were in your room.   
You smiled as you stepped back a little since whenever you travelled with Kurt it made you a little lightheaded.   
“Goodnight, my love.” Kurt smiled sweetly.   
“Wait.” You grabbed his hand before he could leave. “I didn’t say you had to go.”   
There was a moment of silence between the two of you where you saw Kurt falter.   
“Stay with me tonight?” You ask, knowing he didn’t fully understand what you meant. “If you want” You added, not wanting to pressure him.   
“the lord have blessed me with an angel, and I shall obey her wishes.” Kurt breaths before his arms encircle you and his lips once again meet yours.


End file.
